snowflakes and Flowers
by Ambitioussoul
Summary: A modern AU. The girl who usually shuts the world out with music, decides to give a stranger a chance. After a stranger runs into Elsa, for some reason she feels the need to know more about the person. So she takes a chance and takes down her walls for this one women.
1. Music and papers

A/N: This story is based off a rp. that kinda how this ship happened, so yeah. I mean it's super cute. Plus if you can ship two sisters I think this ship can exist. But anyway enjoy.

and if there are any errors this was written on an iPhone and it isn't easy you guys XD

* * *

Elsa was looking down at her phone as she walked through a little park, down the sidewalk. She hummed along to the music that was blaring in her ears from her headphones. 'it's getting dark..I just head back home.' She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair, still not looking up.

Idun was reading threw some papers on the bench, she had been signing and editing papers for work. She looked at her watch." Oh no, is it that late already..?" She sighed getting up. The brown haired women keeled reading as she walked, she hadn't seen anyone else so other then looking out for trees she was fine. Just as she finished reading her last paper she looked up just as she ran into a younger girl. Her papers scattered all over as she landed on top of the girl."owie..." She gasped lifting her self up enough to look at the blonde below her." Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok?!"

Elsa rubbed at the back of her head as she ripped her headphones off, getting ready to cuss the person who did this out. She growled at the pain in the back of her head. "Hey you assho-" She looked up to glare at the person, but stopped midsentence when her eyes locked with beautiful ones. Instantly Elsa's face flushed, and she looked to the side briefly. "I mean..Yeah I'm fine. Everything is cool." She glanced back up at the older woman. "Are you okay?"

Idun helped the young girl up, ignoring her papers for the time being. She was glad it wasn't windy for once." Yeah, I'm fine." She brushed off her dark purple skinny jeans and violet button up shirt. The older women looked back at the blonde concerned." Are you sure?" She grabbed the other girls shoulders turning her around making sure the younger girl wasn't hurt in anyway. Noticing no cuts, scrapes or blood of any kind other then dirt every now and then she looked back at Elsa." I really am sorry, I should have been paying attention."

"N-No really, it's cool. Worse had happened to me, it's no big deal." Elsa smiled crookedly, before bending down to pick up her phone, quickly turning her music off. "And I'm the one who wasn't looking, if I didn't have my phone shoved up my ass this wouldn't have happened." Elsa sighed softly and draped her headphones along the back of her neck. 'She's really concerned about you. It's so cute..' Elsa couldn't help but blush as she looked over Idun. Clearing her throat she spun back around and gathered the papers off the ground.

Idun blinked a few times." Oh.. Ok I mean if your sure." She giggled at Elsa's comment about herself." It's alright love, I don't blame you. It was just an accident, we're both at fault." She bent down and began picking up her papers." Oh, thank you." She smiled at the blonde. Picking up a few more she stood up.

Elsa blushed even more at the little nickname Idun used. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, trying not to get so flustered by this woman. She turned back towards her and handed her the rest of her papers. "It's no problem. Anyway, I'm Elsa. And you are?" She tilted her head to the side some, smiling.

Idun took the papers from Elsa. She put them in the pill of other papers in her left hand." It's nice to meet you Elsa, your name suits you. It's pretty just like yourself." She smiled warmly and held out her right hand." I'm Idun." She had to admit the younger girl was very cute, the blush on her cheeks almost made her too cute.

Elsa quickly shook Iduns hand, pressing the palm of her other hand to her forehead. 'God damn it stop complimenting me or I'm going to tackle you in a fucking hug..' Elsa removed her hand and looked at Idun. "Let me by you coffee." She blurted, her blush darkening to where even her ears were pink.

Idun covered her mouth with her other hand giggling." Alright, I guess I can take your offer. Though after I'll take you home, seeing how it'll be to dark for you to walk home." She smiled at Elsa." There's a coffee shop right across the street from the park. If you'd like to go to that one, it's a nice little place."

Elsa nodded and let go of Iduns hand, starting to walk over to the coffee shop with the woman. She kept glancing over at her, grinning stupidly. "It's okay, I really don't mind walking home. It's not that far." She lied.

Idun shook her head." I don't care, I'm not letting you walk home alone. I don't car what you say I'm dropping you off and that's final." She looked at her still smiling." Besides it's only fair I do something for you after running into you like that."

"B-But that was my fault Idun!" Elsa pressed her hands against her chest like I child would, looking at the older woman. She sighed softly after a moment and rubbed the back of her head, wincing slightly as it still hurt a little. "Fine then... But I'm paying for the coffee." She blushed, biting her lip almost shyly.

"Love it wasn't your fault." Idun stopped to look at Elsa noticing the young girl filch. She grabbed Elsa's arm gently moving it away from her head." Oh no, I hope it doesn't hurt too bad.." She looked at the blonde with a worried face." We can get some ice for it at the coffee shop, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Letting go of Elsa's arm, she took the girls hand and walked a little faster to the corner. Idun waited till there were no cars coming as she walked across the street, keeping a grip on Elsa's hand until they where at the shop. She let go of the blondes hand opening the door with a smile.

Elsa nearly whined when Idun let go of her hand, though she stopped herself. Stepping inside and nodding. "Thank you. And I really don't need ice, i don't want to cause a scene or look..weak or some shit like that. I'm fine, really." She smiled back at Idun before walking up to the counter with her. "Erm, I'll have hot chocolate, with whipped cream on top please." She grinned over at Idun, resting a hand on her lower back. "Go ahead, order~"

Idun smiled." If your hurt it's ok and you wouldn't seem weak dear." She looked at the man behind the counter." A white iced coffee please." The older women gave Elsa a quick hug." Thank you." She smiled warmly and walked over to a table, Idun set her papers down. She pulled out a chair for Elsa and sat in the seat across from the blonde.

'She hugged me! And called me dear!' Elsa squealed mentally, though she seemed normal on the outside as she sat down across from Idun, grinning to herself stupidly. After a moment the man called out their orders and Elsa jumped up, smiling down at Idun. "I'll get them." She winked and walked over to the counter, paying for the drinks and picking them up. "Thanks. She's really hot, huh?" She glanced back at Idun, smirking. "Yep, I'm gonna have sex with her tonight." She joked, turning and striding back to idun, grinning proudly at the man's shocked face.

Idun nodded as Elsa left, she started re-reading her papers making sure they were perfect and placed in the right order. 'Ok so they look right.. Hm.. But something's off though..' Idun's eyebrows nit together as she was thinking. When Elsa made it back to the table, she put her papers down and smiled." Thank you again love." She took her coffee and took a drink.

Elsa plopped down in her seat and took a big gulp of her hot chocolate, the whipped cream getting on Elsa's upper lip and even on her cheek. "So what're ththose papers for?" She asked curiously, looking at Idun as she tried licking away the whipped cream, though she was having a hard time with the spot on her cheek. She grunted softly, as her tongue wouldn't reach it. "Damn it.."

"Hm? Oh these? There just some documents for work, you know that big building in town? I work there and just got all these dumped on me. I have to finish them by tomorrow morning." She sighed taking another drink." Oh.. Elsa you have a little something.." Idun reached across the table and wiped the dab of whipped cream with her finger, she sat back down and put her finger in her mouth taking the whipped cream off. She thought nothing of it, taking it out of her mouth she dried her finger wiping it on her pants. Taking another drink of her coffee she looked at the sunset.

Elsa blinked as her face flushed, immediately feeling flustered. 'Agh..why does she have to be so hot and cute at the same time..' Elsa put one of her headphones in and started her music back up, though not as loud so it wouldn't be noticeable or loud. She looked out the window as well and licked at the whipped cream piled on her drink. "Thank you." She stretched her leg out some, rubbing it against Iduns without noticing.

Idun's eyes widened as she blushed. She turned looking at Elsa blinking still wide eyed, the older women noticed Elsa wasn't paying attention. Idun cleared her throat to get the blondes attention." Um.. Elsa.. Your leg love." "Hm?" Elsa turned back to idun, and only then did she notice their legs touching. She blushed and quickly removed it, looking down at her drink. "Ah, shit. Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." She bit her lip, hoping the older woman wasn't uncomfortable now.

Idun's blush lightened a little." It's ok dear, don't worry about it.. It just caught me off guard that's all." She looked at Elsa and have her a small smile." Don't worry about it." Elsa looked up to meet Iduns beautiful eyes, smiling back softly. "Okay." She whispered, resting her cheek in her palm as she took a moment to look over the other woman's face, admiring how truly stunning she was. 'I'm so lucky. I'm sitting across from the most gorgeous woman.' She sighed contently.

Idun couldn't help but giggle. 'She's so adorable, I'd love to spend more time with her. She's shy but super sweet, maybe I should ask her..' She smiled again at Elsa." Hey love, would you like to meet up again later? I'd like to get to know you more. Your very adorable." She took a sip of coffee.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at her drink as she slowly moved her leg back to press against Iduns ankle. "I would love that. Tomorrow maybe? I have a lot of free time." She grinned lopsidedly at Idun, her cheeks a light shade of red. "You're beautiful." She said softly.

Idun blushed again when Elsa's leg touched her ankle." Well I have to work until around 3.. I could pick you up after work I guess." She turned her attention to the blonde." I mean unless you'd like to meet somewhere else." She smiled softly." Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

'She's so straight. There's no way she's gay.' Elsa let out a soft sigh, swirling her fingertip through her whipped cream. "I can just drive over to your house so you don't have to be out. You should relax after a day if work."

Idun pulled out a pen from her pocket and grabbed a napkin. She wrote down her address and phone number and handed it to Elsa." Here, just in case you get lost you can call me. If it's easier for you to meet me at my place then it sounds like a plan to me." She looked at Elsa stirring her own drink with her finger, she pushed the urge to lick the whipped cream off the blondes finger. She grabbed another napkin and doodled on it to ignore the urge, her face turning a light shade of red.

"What're you drawing?" Elsa asked curiously, leaning towards Idun some. She folded up the napkin with one hand and stuffed it in her pocket, her finger coming out of her drink and into her mouth, sucking the whipped cream off. She grinned at the taste, always having loved whipped cream.

"Just a flower, I love drawing them, they're so beautiful." Idun looked up just in time to see Elsa suck the whipped cream off her finger. She blushed even more looking down at her flower doodle and started drawing swirls around the lily.

Elsa giggled softly and wiped her finger on her jeans. "Got another pen? I'll show you what I like to draw." She winked at Idun. "Why are your cheeks so red? You catching a fever?" She frowned in confusion, putting her hand gently to Iduns forehead. "Maybe you should get home.."

"Here you can use mine." Idun smiled a little, before Elsa put her hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly, nothing notice able." I'm fine really, it's nothing to worry about." She took a deep breath, clearing her mind her blush faded.

"Hmm, okay." Elsa smiled and took the pen with her left hand, starting to somewhat sketch out a very detailed snowflake. "I love your flower, it's gorgeous, just like you." Elsa said softly. 'You've got to stop flirting with her, obviously she doesn't like you like that jackass.' Elsa shook her head lightly, grinning at Idun.

Idun watched Elsa draw." Wow love your really amazing at drawing snowflakes, it's very beautiful. You've got some talent there." She smiled at the blonde, she lightly blushed at Elsa's comment." Thank you." She kept her smile." But honestly that word fits you better." She got up and walked over to the counter, she asked the man for an extra pen. Idun gave him a strange look as he was blushing and stuttering, she took the pen still thanking him and walked back to their table. She sat down and doodled more flowers next to Elsa's snowflakes, the flowers seemed to compliment each one of the blondes snowflakes perfectly.

Elsa grinned softly as she looked at Idun, biting her lip as her right hand slid along the table, resting on top of Iduns. She blushed and looked back down at the napkin, continuing to draw. "You're very sweet." Idun continued to doodle, she noticed Elsa's hand on her own. It made her smile more. Still doodling she laced their fingers together, her smile just grew at Elsa comment. Idun drew her own snowflake, though it didn't look as good as Elsa's.

Elsa noticed Iduns snowflake and laughed softly, grinning up at her almost as a child would. "It's so cute~! I love it Idun!" Elsa looked over the snowflake, subconsciously squeezing the woman's hand. Idun looked at Elsa tilting her head just a bit smiling." Thank you, but it's not as good as yours." She squeezed Elsa's hand back, doodling more flowers.

"Well I think it's perfect." Elsa giggled and yawned, closing her eyes briefly. Idun took her hand back and got out of her chair. She walked over to Elsa and lightly shook the blonde." C'mon love lets get you home." She grabbed the napkin and her pen they were doodling on, she put both in her pocket. Idun reached for her papers and stuffed them under her right arm." Your definitely not walking home now."

Elsa blushed and stood up, stretching. She smiled at Idun and nodded. "Alright fine. Thank you, so much." She leaned in and nuzzled Iduns shoulder, before standing back straight and walking out the door with Idun. When she was in the doorway, behind Idun, she turned back go the guy who worked there and smirked. She stuck up her hand and made a V with her fingers, sticking her tongue out playfully. Winking she turned back around and caught up with Idun, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Idun shook her head." No I don't mind at all, it's perfectly alright." She looked over at Elsa noticing how tired she looked, she handed the blonde her work papers." Hold on to these for me ok? Don't drop any." Once Elsa took the papers, Idun turned around and knelt down a little." Your to tired to walk, I'll carry you back to the car. And no you can't say no."

Elsa pouted and rubbed at her eyes, before getting on Iduns back and holding onto her along with the papers. "I'm going to kill you.. Aren't I heavy?" She mumbled, nuzzling into Iduns neck. Idun smiled standing up straight lifting the girl, she put her arms under the girls knees." Your very light to me, love." She giggled as Elsa acted more like a kid then the adult she was, but Idun didn't mind. It let her be motherly, which she loved to be.

Elsa yawned and closed her eyes, breathing in the wonderful smell of Idun, it made her feel relaxed and safe. "Hmm, thank you." She mumbled sleepily, kissing her shoulder. Idun smiled again." Your welcome, dear." She blushed a little when Elsa kissed her shoulder." We have a bit to go, so just rest up until we get there." She walked slower to make it easier for the blonde to sleep.

Elsa wanted to argue for Idun to walk faster so it wouldn't be so hard on ber, though she couldn't form words, sleep already taking over. She snuggled up to idun as she dozed off. Walking slower was a little harder for Idun but it didn't matter to her. She made it back to her car about 20 minutes later. Idun carefully took her keys from her pocket, she unlocked the passenger side door opening it. She turned her head looking back at the sleeping blonde." Elsa.. Elsa love wake up, we're at the car."

Elsa stirred and opened her eyes slightly to look back at Idun, yawning she slid off of Iduns back. "Thank you." She mumbled and climbed into the car, setting the papers down on the back seat. She closed the car door and turned on her side, curling up some to get comfortable.

Idun smiled softly as Elsa got into the car. She walked over and unlocked her door, opening it she got in." Elsa are you wake enough to tell me where you live?" She glanced over at the blonde. Elsa sat up slowly and rubbed at her eyes, yawning. "Oh, shit, sorry. Yeah I'm awake." She shook her head quickly to try and wake up, giving Idun her address and how to get there.

Idun started her car and left the parking lot. Using the directions Elsa gave her, she got to a part the city she's only been to a few times. After driving around for while Idun found the address Elsa said she lived at. Pulling in the drive way, she put the car in park." Well I guess we're here. Are you awake enough to be on your own?" Idun looked at Elsa.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Elsa smiled at Idun, rubbing the back of her head. "Again, thank you so much for everything, I had a wonderful day." She smiled and leaned in to kiss Iduns cheek, letting her lips linger for a minute. Once she pulled back she got out of the car and started walking up to her door, waving slightly.

Idun smiled." Your welcome, have a good night.. I had a wonder-" as Elsa kissed her cheek she stopped talking. She blinked a few times and touched her cheek, Idun waved back at Elsa quickly taking her hand off her face. She waited until Elsa was inside before backing out of the driveway and heading home.' Well that was fun, way to go on hiding your feelings from her.' She rolled her eyes quickly at her own thoughts.' She has a huge thing for you, though I think you managed to through her off. She probably things your super motherly and straight, even no one at work knows. Just keep it hidden a little longer and you'll be ok.'

Once Elsa was inside she kicked her shoes off, going to her room she stripped down into underwear and a bra. Yawning again she plopped on the bed and curled up, snuggling under the covers. She quickly fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

It took Idun about an hour to get home. She parked in her driveway, taking her keys out of the ignition she opened her door and got out. Walking to her door, she pressed the lock button on the key locking her car. Walking to her door she unlocked it, upon opening it a little redish orange kitten walked out. Idun smiled picking up the kitten.

"Well someone's up late." The kitten meowed and licked her nose." Oh Kai, your too cute for your own good." She giggled walking inside shutting the door behind her. Taking Kai into her room she set him on the bed, she quickly changed into a white baggy shirt and crawled into bed. Idun closed her eyes as Kai laid down and snuggled into her neck, she quickly fell asleep.

Elsa slowly woke up the next morning, sitting up in bed and stretching. She rubbed at her eyes as she grabbed her phone, crawling to the edge of the bed to get the napkin out of her pocket. She laid on her stomach as she programmed the number in. "What am I going to do until three.." Elsa groaned and rolled over onto her back. "Guess I could go skate for awhile.."

Idun woke up early the next morning. She felt Kai still purring against her neck." I'm sorry love.." She slowly got up and picked up the little kitten, she set him on her pillow. He opened his eyes and meowed again." No, you have to stay here." She pet his head with her finger smiling softly." Mama will be back after work with a friend."She kissed the top of his head." Be good ok?" The kitten purred at her touch closing his eyes going back to sleep." Good boy." She grabbed her work clothes and changed into a black pair of slacks and a white button up shirt, with a black over coat. Idun walked out of her room and opened the door walking outside, closing the door behind her, she locked it. Idun walked to her car, got in and drove to work.

Elsa looked at Iduns name programmed into her phone, debating on if she should call. She shook her head and got out of bed, picking out some dark skinny jeans with rips in them, and a simple blue t-shirt. She sighed, grabbing socks and her black vans, throwing everything on. "I miss her already.."

After more then half of the older women's day was over, Idun had finished all of the work she was giving that day. She sad at her desk looking at the clock, she had less then a hour left. She shrugged and grabbed a blank piece of paper and started to doodle.' Time will fly by in no time at all, just have to keep my mind occupied.' She smiled, drawing more flowers and snowflakes. Idun didn't care if someone spotted her drawing, it's not like se had been slaking off or anything. So what was the harm in wasting some time if she had nothing better to do?

Elsa grunted as she pushed off harder, crouching slightly to grain more speed. She grinned at the feeling of the wind hitting her face, riding down this steep hill was the most fun thing to Elsa, even though iy was extremely dangerous. She stood up straight and leaned back just slightly to drift her board over to the right, getting to the end of the hill. Sighing contently she simply rode down the pavement, wanting to slow down slightly before doing any kind of trick. 'Idun would freak if she knew what I was doing.' She giggled to herself.


	2. Kitten and hot chocolate

The hour soon passed. Idun clocked out of work and drove home a few minutes early. When she got home she parked and grabbed her purse from the back seat, getting out she walked to the door. Getting out her keys, she unlocked the door opening it she was met by Kai. He pawed at her pants as she set her purse on the table by the door, she bent down and picked him up." Hey love." She placed a kiss on his little head, the kitten started to purr.

Elsa looked at the time and noticed it was 3:05. She smiled and dialed Iduns number, doing a manual as she waited for her to pick up. Idun had just got to her room as her phone rang, she took it out of her pocket. The number didn't look familiar but she answered it anyway as she put Kai on the bed." Hello?"

"Hey, it's Elsa." Elsa smiled at the sound of Iduns voice, biting her lip. "How was work?" She hoped the woman couldn't her her wheels in the background. Idun smiled." Oh, hi Elsa." She sat down and Kai crawled into her lap and attacked the buttons on her shirt." Work alright, it was slow so things were done early." She heard what sounded like wind in the background." Elsa, is it windy where you are? I can't really hear you."

Elsa pushed down harder on the back of her board, skidding to a stop. "Oh..Yeah sorry. Better?" She giggled softly. "That's good. Erm, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Idun moved her finger in front of little Kai and he tried to grab at it. She giggled watching him fall over every now and then." Yeah of course, your more then welcome to come over. Ow Kai!" The kitten had accidentally scratched her finger. Idun looked down at him, the kitten looked at her with those big bright blue eyes.

Elsa blinked. "Are you okay? Who's Kai? Did he hurt you?" Elsa asked protectively, frowning. Idun giggled." Elsa calm down, Kai is my kitten. He just scratched me, it's ok." She looked at Kai." Your lucky your cute little guy, you just saved yourself."

Elsa blinked, her cheeks flushing. "Oh.. Sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck, before clearing her throat. "So, I'll be over soon?" Idun smiled again." It's alright don't worry about it." She placed Kai on the bed and stood up." Yeah that sounds good, I'll keep the door open then." She stretched." Just come in, I have to shower. More then likely you'll be greeted by a kitten so have fun." She smiled again walking into the bathroom.

Elsa blinked and pushed off towards the direction Iduns house was. "Okay, I'll see you soon then!" She said over the wind, quickly picking up her speed. She hung up the phone, grinning. Idun hung up and set her phone on the counter. She shut the door and stripped down to her bra and underwear." Well.. I'll just grab clean clothes after my shower.." She took off her bra and underwear, throwing them in a basket. She took her hair out of the bun, letting her long brown hair cascade down her back. Idun turned around and turned on the water, once it got warm, she got in and started washing her body.

Elsa soon got to Iduns about fifteen minutes later, hopping off her board, kicking it up and walking inside. She was greeted with a tiny cat, squealing and dropping dropping to her knees to pet and play with it. "Oh good lord you're adorable! Look at your little paws!"

Idun got out of the shower a few minutes later. She heard noises out in the living room she assumed Elsa was here. The older women wrapped a long towel around herself covering her down to her lower thigh, she came out of the bathroom brushing her hair." Oh, so you've met Kai." She smiled." He really likes you."

Elsa looked up and her face immediately flushed, drinking in the sight of Iduns wet body. "O-Oh yeah?" Her eyes scanned over Iduns body quickly before she looked back down at Kai. She ran her fingers through the kittens fur, leaning down to nuzzle his head. "He's adorable."

Idun walked over kneeling next to Elsa and scratched under Kai's chin." He really is, I found him a couple months back on the side of the road." Her wet hair started to stick to her skin as little water drops hit the floor. The kitten jumped into Idun's lap." Ever since I rescued him, he never leaves my side unless he needs to eat or play." She smiled at Elsa." Though I'm sure he'll do that with you two."

Elsa blushed more as she stood up, nodding and looking over the cat to distract herself. 'Holy hell she's so sexy..' She cleared her throat and smiled. "I really like him." Idun smiled." I'm glad you do, he clearly likes you." She held Kai as she stood up and leaned over and kissed the corner of Elsa's mouth.

Elsa blinked as her cheeks flushed, eyes widening. 'Calm down, don't pounce on her.. She probably meant to kiss your cheek.' Elsa smiled and nodded, reaching out to pet Kai after a moment. "He's the cutest cat I've ever seen." Idun looked down at Kai." Yeah, he really is. Here can you watch him for me?" She handed The baby kitten to Elsa. When the blonde took him, she walked back to her room and shut the door.

Elsa blinked and watched idun leave. 'Did I hurt her feelings..?' She sighed softly and went over to the couch, laying down on her stomach and setting Kai down, playing with him. Idun walked over to her dresser and picked out some clothes. Taking the towel off she dried her hair a little more so it wasn't dripping water everywhere. Slipping on underwear and a bra she walked over to her closet, grabbed a violet tank top and put it on. Idun reached to the second shelf and grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans with white flowers down the side, she slipped those on and walked back out into the living room with Kai and Elsa.

Elsa looked up to meet Iduns eyes. She instantly smiled up at her, tickling Kais stomach as he lightly bit and nibbled on her hand. "You look great.' Idun smiled seeing Kai getting along so well with Elsa. She smiled more at Elsa's comment." Thank you love, I'm really glad he likes you. He usually hides from my other guests." She grabbed one of the kittens paws.

"Aww, does he? Is her shy~?" Elsa asked in almost a baby voice, she had such a big thing about cats it was almost sad. She buried her face in Kais tummy, ignoring his little nibbles and tugs on her hair.

Idun giggled." Yeah, but I guess he isn't towards you." She sat down next to Elsa, watching her play with the kitten.' Let's just hope she didn't think too much then I almost kissed her..' She mentally slapped herself.' What was I thinking? All I on was a towel.. God I'm an idiot.'

Elsa continued to nuzzle into Kais stomach, before removing her head away from him and grinning up at Idun. "He's so soft." She ran her finger along the couch cushion yo have Kai chase it, giggling like a child. Idun grinned." He's a little fur ball that's what he is." She covered her mouth watch Kai case Elsa's finger." And a goofball as well."

Elsa eventually stopped when it looked like Kai was getting tired. She smiled and scooted over to lay her head in Iduns lap without giving it a second thought. She picked Kai up and laid him on her stomach, smiling. Idun softly smiled looking down at the blonde and ran her figures through the girls hair. The older women didn't think much of it other then Elsa feeling relaxed. Idun glanced over just too see the kitten let out a cute little yawn and snuggle into a tiny ball ruffling Elsa's shirt.

Elsa grinned and sighed in complete content. She hummed happily at getting her hair played with while her finger absentmindedly stroked Kais neck. She looked up at Idun to study her face, a lazy grin forming. Idun leaned down placing another kiss on Elsa's forehead still smiling at her. She continued to play with the girls hair.

"Man, this is the best.. I can't remember the last time I got my hair played with, or I got to lay in someone's lap." Elsa sighed and turned her head to nuzzle into Iduns stomach. Idun wanted to hug the blonde, but seeing that Kai was sleeping sleeping she just let it be." It's been that long? Your mother doesn't play with your hair or let you lay on her lap?" She tilted her head a little, confused. Never the less she still played with the blondes soft hair.

"Hm? Oh, uh, nah." Elsa hid her face in Iduns chest. It did hurt knowing the the woman probably was just being motherly to Elsa, but she couldn't help but feel hopelessly attracted to her. Idun's small smile faded." Why not? That doesn't sound right to me." She looked at Elsa with worry on her face. Even if she really wanted to kiss the girl, she pushed the feeling down. The older women wasn't really sure what she wanted, subconsciously her brain was going back and forth on whether or not Idun should try and have romantic feeling for the blonde.

Elsa cleared her throat, avoiding Iduns eyes. "Um.. She died, a while back. Along with my dad." Elsa chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Oh.. I.. I'm so sorry to hear that.." Idun let out a little sigh and looked out the window. The clouds were an ugly gray color. ' how ironic, the weather fits this perfectly..'

Elsa followed Iduns eyes and glanced out the window as well. "I love when it storms." She said quietly, nuzzling into Iduns upper thighs. "And it's okay.. I mean, yeah I miss them and it's still extremely hard to talk about..but ill get over it someday." Idun pushed the thoughts out of her mind and leaned down and wrapped her arms around Elsa, she was careful not to wake up Kai. She closed her eyes, she felt extremely guiltily for bringing the subject up." Oh love you won't be able to get over something like that, but the hurt will lesson over time."

Elsa blushed, in the moment and time she didn't care if Idun liked her or not, she just wanted her to keep acting motherly and affectionate. Elsa quickly felt tears well in her eyes as she hugged Idun back, trying her hardest not to cry. "I miss them..s-so much..." She whimpered.

Kai woke up, yawning and stretching out his paws. He moved off Elsa and jumped on the higher part of the couch, he laid down. Idun hugged Elsa closer." It's ok, you don't have to hold your tears in anymore." She brushed her fingers through the blondes hair again." It's ok.." She whispered in the younger girls ear.

Elsa blushed and moved to sit on Iduns lap, hugging her back tightly as she shook her head. "No..I shouldn't cry.. I'll be okay.." Idun rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder and rubbed her back." Yes you should, I lost my dad too. It's ok to cry, holding it in only makes it worse love." She mentally laughed' yeah that's funny seeing how YOU hide your feelings.' She hugged Elsa a little tighter." No ones going to judge you."

Elsa couldn't stop the whimper and her breath hitching as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in Iduns neck, crying hard as she gripped the woman's shirt. Idun rubbed Elsa's back, whispering reassuring words in the blondes ear. As it started to rain outside, rain hit the window and the wind howled outside.

Elsa whimpered and after a while slowly calmed down. Her sobs turned into soft hiccups and sniffles. She closed her eyes and tried relaxing against Idun. "I'm S-Sorry.." Idun continued to rub Elsa's back." It's ok love, you don't have to apologize. You had every reason to cry." Holding the blonde closer. Kai got up and jumped on Idun's shoulder close to Elsa's face. He rubbed his furry face against her cheek.

Elsa's nose scrunched together at the tickling of Kais whiskers against her nose. She faced away from Idun quickly and sneezed. She let out a soft giggle, turning back to Kai and nuzzling him back. Kai meowed and pawed at the blondes nose. Idun giggled knowing what the little fur ball was up to." Bless you."

Elsa grinned and laughed, looking at Idun as she bit her lip. "Well thank you, and you Kai." Idun kissed Elsa's cheek." Your welcome love." In response Kai meowed and pawed at Elsa's nose again. Elsa giggled and leaned in to kiss the top of Kais nose, running her fingers through his fur.

After Elsa kissed Kai's nose be let out a little sneeze, shaking his head. He pawed her nose again and purred. Idun turned her head and giggled at the two. Elsa laughed and turn to nuzzle into Iduns neck. "Are you gunna be alright now love?" Idun continued to hold the younger girl close.

Elsa nodded and rubbed at her eyes, looking at Idun. "Yeah I'll be fine. I really am sorry. I can usually hold that in a lot better." Idun shook her head, giving Elsa a warm smile." It's ok love." She rested a hand on the girls cheek." I completely understand. You don't have to hold that back, it's not good."

Elsa blushed and leaned in towards Iduns hand, biting her lip as she looked over the woman's face. "Okay." She breathed out softly. Idun smiled again." Good, now how about I make you some hot chocolate then?" As if Kai understood what the older women said he meowed and snuggled against Idun's neck, which caused her to giggle." Ok ok, and milk for Kai. Got it."

Elsa couldn't help but squeal softly at Kais cuteness, nodding to idun. "Yes please, in would love that." Reluctantly she got off of Iduns lap. Idun sat up with Kai, placing her hand on his back so he wouldn't fall off." Why don't you come with me, it only takes a few minutes."

She held out her hand." Plus I have a few different kinds, I absolutely love chocolate so." She scratched her cheek lightly with her finger looking away for a second. Elsa grinned and took Idun's hand, following her. "Really? Me too! It's my favorite thing! It's sooo good." Elsa laughed softly, intertwining their fingers

"Isn't it? Milk chocolate is the best~ though mint is a close second." Idun smiled as they reached the kitchen. She walked over to a large cabinet with Elsa, she opened it. Inside all the shelves had different kinds of hot chocolate and different kinds of candy. Idun squeezed the blondes hand lightly." Which kind would you like?" Kai jumped of Idun's shoulder and onto the counter, where he found his little tea saucer. He sat and meowed waiting for his milk.

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked over all the candy and types of chocolate. "Christ. You have..You're amazing!" Elsa grinned like a child and reached up to pick out the mint chocolate flavor. She held it out to idun and looked at her happily. Idun giggled." I told you I liked chocolate, this is years of stalking up and self control." She took the small box from Elsa, smiling she walked over to the stove and turned on a burner.

She set the water kettle on the burner, waiting for it to heat up." Elsa love could you get Kai some milk from the fridge?" She said opening another cabinet grabbing down two cups. Elsa nodded and did as she was asked, grabbing the milk from the fridge before pouring it in Kai's bowl. She watched idun before setting the carton down and walking up behind her. She slid her arms around the older woman's waist and nuzzled into her back.

Idun tensed up, she gasped a little. She wasn't expecting Elsa to do that, after a few seconds she relaxed and set the cups down on the counter. Idun rested her hands in top of Elsa's leaning back on her a bit. A part of her said she could keep her distance but the other side won as she closed her eyes.

Elsa pressed her torso and hips against Iduns back subconsciously. She wanted to be as close to the woman as possible. Closing her own eyes she moved her head up some to nuzzle to Iduns neck, her lips brushing over soft, milky skin. She shivered at the feeling and smirked. 'Christ..you don't even know how old this..woman is. She could be 35.' Elsa tried to push the thought away.

Idun leaned back into Elsa a little more. 'What are you doing? She's too young probably and you just met her use your head!" She let out a soft sigh when she felt the blondes lips brush agains her skin. Elsa tightened her hold on Idun, taking a few deep breaths, it ghosting over Iduns neck. 'You need to stop.' Her cheeks flushed.


	3. Storms and Chocolate

Idun blushed, she grabbed the Elsa's hand. She leaned her head on the blondes, she sighed again. 'Your getting yourself into something you have no idea how to get out of. You better think this through before your in too deep.'

"How old are you?" Elsa blurted, looking at Idun and blushing more. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, almost nervously. Idun's eyes snapped open at the Elsa's question." I'm 27.." She took her hand back from the blonde, she was sure that that was gunna end the moment they were having." How about you..?"

Elsa cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her head. Though she didn't move away from Idun, she still firmly had her hips pressed against the woman. "I'm 21." The kettle started to steam. Idun reached for the kettle, turning off the burner." Is that going to be awkward for you..?" She said quietly almost to herself as she opened the box of hot chocolate and pored a little of the powder into each cup. She grabbed the kettle again and added the hot water to each cup.

Elsa blushed more and slowly stepped back yo give Idun some room. "No, it won't be awkward for me. What about you?" Idun grabbed a spoon from an open drawer, she stirred the contents in each cup. She sighed lightly grabbing both cups she turned around and handed Elsa a cup." Be careful it's really hot." She smiled softly.

Elsa blinked and took the cup. 'Guess that's a yes for awkwardness.' Elsa sighed softly and nodded, looking down at her drink. "Yeah, thank you." Idun looked at her for a second. She took a breath, leaning in she gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips. Grabbing Kai she walked back in the living room sitting on the couch, she took a small drink while Kai laid on her chest.

Elsa blinked and watched Idun leave, before a dorky grin formed. Without thinking she took a decent sip of her hot chocolate, before her eyes widened at the feeling of her throat getting scorched. "Shit, motherfucker that's hot!" She yelped out, though quickly tried to forget about the pain as she walked into the living room, trying to act nonchalant. She blushed and sat next to idun, hoping her outburst wasn't too loud.

Idun winced in pain as the sudden outburst scared Kai and dug his claws into her chest. She set her cup on the table, Idun put her hand on the kittens back and pet him." Shh it's ok little guy." Elsa rubbed the back of her head, scooting away from Idun slightly. "A-Ah..I'm sorry about that." Her voice was slightly hoarse from the burn. She leaned over and petted Kai softly to try and sooth him.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Idun smiled a little as Kai retracted his claws. The kitten licked Idun's cheek, she smiled at him scratching behind his ear." It's alright little one, it was an accident." She turned her attention to Elsa." Are you ok?" "Oh, me? Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing." Elsa waved it off as her blush darkened.

Idun giggled talking Elsa's hand, lacing their fingers together." Elsa love your blushing, I don't believe you." Elsa mumbled things to herself about her blush, subconsciously squeezing Iduns hand. "I blush all the time!" She stuck her tongue out childishly. Idun kissed Elsa's cheek." It's ok love, I'm just giving you a hard time."

Elsa bit her lip as her eyes glanced down at Iduns lips, and then back to her eyes. She scooted slightly closer. "Okay." She said softly. Idun blushed a little as she noticed Elsa looking at her lips. She looked at the table for a second then back to the blonde. With Kai back on her lap, Idun closed her eyes parting her lips ever so slightly.

'She..she really wants to kiss you.. Don't you dare screw this up.' Elsa took a deep breath before leaning In to close the gap between the two. Her lips met soft ones as she pressed slightly more to deepen the kiss. She felt electricity shoot through her body at the amazing feeling.

Idun wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck pulling the blonde closer, Idun tilled her head slightly. She tried not to move to much, so Kai wouldn't be bothered. She wouldn't deny she liked the feeling she got from the kiss, she hadn't feel anything like this before. It have her butterflies in her stomach.

Elsa made a soft noise as she took Iduns bottom lip into her mouth, biting and tugging on it gently. Her hands slid down to Iduns hips, holding them as her thumbs rubbed small circles on them. "Mm." Idun ran her hands through Elsa's hair, dragging her finger tips on the blondes scalp lightly.

Kai jumped off Idun's lap and scampered back to the kitchen to go eat his food. She noticed the pleasure leave her lap as she moved to sit on Elsa's lap, she moved her legs to both sides of the younger girl. Idun placed both of her hands on the sides of Elsa's face pulling her closer.

'Fuck..This is already really hot.. She's on my lap..' Elsa couldn't stop the lower moaning crawling up her throat when she felt Idun move onto her lap. Elsa placed her hands on Iduns lower back, and some of her butt, pulling her hips closer to Elsa's stomach. Idun blushed more as she felt Elsa's hand on her butt.

Her heart started to beat even faster, she slowly pulled away about an inch or two to catch her breath. The older women was breathing a little faster then normal, she opened her eyes looking at Elsa. Elsa opened her one eyes half way to look at Idun, her eyes dark and a little clouded. "Are you okay?" She whispered, licking over her own lips subconsciously.

Idun looked into Elsa's eyes noticing a difference in them. At first she thought it was just the lighting from the storm outside, but the more she thought about it the more that didn't make sense. Idun slightly nodded." Yeah.. I'm fine.." She continued to stare into the blondes eyes. "What?" Elsa asked curiously, nudging her cheek against Iduns jaw. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm her body down. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Your eyes looked darker then normal.." Idun moved off Elsa and back to her spot on the couch. She grabbed her cup and took a drink, it had cooled off considerably. Elsa blinked, looking over at Idun. She bit her lip as she took her own cup and took a big gulp of it, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Hmm? They were? Well I'm sorry if it scared you or something." She looked at Idun, smiling softly.

The older women shook her head." They didn't scare me, it just concerned me a little." She sighed lightly, taking another drink. She glanced at Elsa and smiled." Your a great kisser." She brought the cup up to her lips smiling against it. Elsa was in the middle of drinking her hot chocolate and what Idun said took her completely by surprise. She inhaled the liquid, it nearly coming out of her nose. Coughing she covered her mouth and nose with both hands. "Th-Thank you. You're an amazing kisser as well.." her face flushed in embarrassment.

Idun laughed at the younger girls reaction." Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I should have waited until you were done drinking." She covered her mouth trying to stop laughing she felt bad, but at least it wasn't super hot. Elsa blushed more and hopped up, going into the kitchen to clean herself off. "N-No it's totally cool! Don't worry about it!" She came back into the living room after and minute, smiling sheepishly at Idun.

".. Do you need to borrow a shirt love?" Idun stood up and walked over to Elsa, she straightened out the other girls shirt. Elsa blushed and watched idun, stepping closer to her. "oh, sure. Thank you very much." She smiled, kissing Iduns cheek. "Okay.." Idun smiled and took Elsa's hand, she walked with her back to her own room. She opened the door, walking in she lead Elsa to her bed to sit down, while she went to her closet.

Idun didn't notice the girls attention, she was to busy looking for a shirt to give Elsa.' Hm.. Which one would work better her? I have to many shirts...' The older women tapped her chin. "Erm, it can just be a normal t-shirt." Elsa said after a moment, fidgeting with her hands as she continued to watch Idun.

"Hm?" Idun turned around looking at Elsa." Oh.. Ok.." She turned back to the clothes, she grabbed a light blue, skin tight shirt that faded into white at the bottom. Walking back over to Elsa she handed it to her." If you like it you can have it. I've only worn it once." She smiled at the blonde.

Elsa stood up and slipped her shirt off, only having a bra on underneath. "I would feel bad taking it though." She smiled at Idun, taking the shirt and putting it on. It fit her nicely, it was snug to where you could definitely see her curves. Idun's face turned bright red when Elsa took her shirt off. She couldn't help but stare at the blondes pale flawless skin, she didn't even hear what Elsa said.

Even with the shirt she just gave the younger girl, Idun's face was still red. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, giggling as she bent down just slightly to be eye level with Idun. She had noticed the woman staring but didn't know that was the reason she was speechless.

The older women blinked, she nodded." Y-yeah I'm fine, just spaced out, sorry Love." She smiled and closed the doors of her closet. 'Yeah real smooth Idun REALLY smooth... Ugh your such an idiot starring really? You know better.' "Well..did you at least like what you saw?" Elsa asked playfully as she winked at idun, lifting the front of her shirt up to show her stomach teasingly.

The blondes cheeks were heating up as well, but she wanted to play around with the older woman. Her innocence was too cute. Idun's face turned a darker shade of red as Elsa lifted her shirt." I..I.." She felt like her brain just stopped functioning, no matter how hard she tried to speak nothing seemed to form.

Elsa chuckled and dropped the bottom of her shirt to cover her stomach back. She walked up to Idun and ruffled her bangs gently, smiling. "It's okay, I'll stop." Idun grabbed the sides of Elsa's face quickly and kissed her again. She couldn't get that urge to go away like it usually did, so she thought kissing the girl would help. It's not like she didn't like kissing the younger girl.

Elsa's cheeks flushed at the sudden kiss, though she didn't mind at all. She gripped Iduns hips and pulled her closer, kissing the woman back deeply. Her eyes sliding shut as she enjoyed the kiss. Idun's blushed went from its red shade back to a light pink shade. She gently pushed Elsa towards her bed, after a couple steps she laid down with the blonde on top not once breaking the kiss.

Elsa gasped softly as she found herself hovering over Idun. She pulled back from the kiss to nip at Iduns neck, biting it softly. "Hmm." Elsa hummed, one of her hands rubbing circles on the girls hip. The older women gasped softly as Elsa nibbled at her neck." Mm." She tiled her head, showing more of her neck.

Elsa smirked and moved Iduns shirt down some to suck on her collarbone, hard. She thigh subconsciously pressed between Iduns legs as she continued her hickey. Idun let out a low moan, mainly from Elsa's leg between her legs. For a minute she worried about the hickey the blonde was giving for work related reasons, but pushed that out of her mind as she took off the shirt she had just given' Elsa.

Elsa blushed more and looked down at Idun. "Feeling fiesty, are we~?" Elsa murmured, digging her fingers into Iduns inner thigh teasingly. When Idun realize what she was doing she gasped and her eyes popped open. She lightly pushed Elsa off of her sitting up, she covered her face." Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I don't know what came over me."

Elsa grunted softly as she rolled off of Idun and onto the bed. She sat up and looked at the older woman. "Why are you sorry? It's okay." Elsa tilted her head some, gently uncovering Iduns face. "Are you okay?" She whispered softly, looking Idun in the eyes.

"..I'm fine." Idun looked at Elsa, placing her hand on the girls face." I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry...I just met you.." The older women was about to continue when she heard the kitten cry. She immediately got up and ran to the kitchen. Mainly to avoid the awkward situation Idun thought was going to happen, but also she worried about Kai.

When Idun got to the kitchen she saw the kitten laying on the floor." Oh my god Kai, what did you do?" She quickly walked over to him picking him up. She looked over at the counter and noticed little scratch marks. Elsa quickly put on her shirt and went into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" The older women stood up, turning to face Elsa." It looks like Kai tired to get up on the counter himself, he held on to one of the drawers before falling." Idun quickly looked the kitten over, making sure nothing visible was wrong with him." It looks like he's ok though." She smiled at the blonde.

The orange kitten rolled in Idun's arms proving he was ok, he looked over at his dish and meowed and pawed the air. Elsa nodded and walked up to Kai, petting him softly. She avoided Iduns eyes as she looked down at the kitty, thinking Idun was uncomfortable around her now. The kitten purred, as a piece of Idun's long hair came into his view he pawed at it, grabbing a few strands of her hair in is mouth he tugged on them playfully. Idun looked at Elsa." Could you take him for a minute? I need to put my hair up.. It's not that I mind but it's just getting in the way." She smiled softly at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure." Elsa took the cat and cradled him, running her fingertips along his belly. She smiled down at him, leaning down to motion to bite his nose playfully, giggling softly. Idun left kissing Elsa's cheek. She went down the hall back into the bathroom, she opened the drawer pulling out some hair bands and bobby pins. Idun wrapped her longer bands into a twist, attaching it to French braid and wrapped the braid in a bun. Her usual hair style, she walked back into the kitchen leaning on the doorway. She couldn't help but smile.

Elsa looked over at Idun and smiled, biting her lip. 'I want to kiss her so bad.. She looks so hot leaning against the door like that.' Elsa had to take a deep breath, slowly making her way over to idun after a moment and looking her over. Idun smiled warmly at Elsa." I hope the furball wasn't too much of a problem while I was gone." She continued leaning on the doorway." He's quite the troublemaker when I leave." Elsa shook her head slightly and put Kai down to run around. She turned back to idun and stepped closer to the older woman, stroking her cheek softly. "No, he was fine." She murmured, looking Idun in the eyes.

"Good, I wouldn't what him to make things more difficult." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck." I'm glad he's behaving himself." Idun looked back into the blondes ice blue eyes. Elsa slowly pressed her hips against Iduns, leaning in to press soft kisses to the woman's neck. She smirked at the feeling of her body pressed against Iduns. Suddenly, everything went black. She blinked a few times and pulled back to look around. "Well shit. I guess we lost power." Elsa sighed. Once the power went out Idun screamed jumping onto Elsa, she grabbed tightly to the girls shirt. For once she was glad The blonde was taller, wrapping her legs around Elsa's hips it seemed like she was cling to the younger girl for dear life.

Idun hated being in the dark, even as a kid she never got over her fear. People thought she did because she was the brave one, no one knew it was only an act. Elsa yelped in surprise and stumbled back a bit, though managed to keep her balance. She instinctively held Iduns butt to keep her up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, worried. Idun held tightly to Elsa, she hid her face in the blondes neck. The older women heard noises and in her mind it was something other then the cat. She whimpered. "Hey, everything is okay, I promise." She whispered in Iduns ear soothingly, turning and walking into the living room. She sat down with Idun in her lap, stroking her cheek. "I'm right here."

Idun took a few deep breaths." I-I'm sorry.. I know it's stupid and adult scared of the dark.." She pulled away looking at Elsa, her face only an inch away. Elsa shook her head slightly, smiling. "It's okay. Everyone is scared of something. It's not stupid, Idun." She pressed one hand to the back of Iduns neck, massaging it as she looked back at the older woman. She was trying her best to comfort her. Idun smiled a little." Thank you." She whispered in a sweet voice. She kissed her cheek. Elsa hummed and smiled back, tucking Iduns head into her neck. She closed her eyes in content as her free hand rubbed the woman's back. "It's no problem."

Idun slowly started to calm down, almost felt like falling sleep with how calm Elsa made her. As a streak of lightning hit, with crashing thunder that almost shook the house. The older women didn't flinch a bit, taking in Elsa's sent. Idun hadn't been this close to the girl other then when they were kissing. Elsa closed her eyes as she relaxed as well, a lazy smile forming on her face. She kept ahold of Idun to try and make her feel safe, while she buried her face in Iduns hair, breathing in and out slowly. 'This is nice. I think I just found my favorite thing in the world to do, cuddle this woman.'

As the wind and thunder shoot the windows. Idun turned her head away from Elsa's neck looking out the window. even if she hated when the power went out, she loved watching the storm. She let out a soft sigh snuggling closer to the blonde, a smile formed on her face.' This is something I could get use to, I've never been this comfortable during a storm like this.'

Kai quickly made his way on the couch, taking a few failed jumps to do so. He jumped up again and snuggled his way in between the two women. He purred almost instantly. Elsa placed several light kisses to Iduns head, smiling. When Kai got in between them she used one hand to pet the small kitten, her other resting on the small of Iduns back. "So, you're feeling better?" She asked softly, looking down at Idun. Idun nodded." Yes, much better thanks to you." She pulled away smiling. Kai moved behind Elsa's neck hiding in her blonde hair. Idun noticed and laughed a little." Looks like someone's not to fond of storms."

Elsa giggled and grinned at Idun, looking at her. "You don't have to get off my lap, it's nice." Her cheeks warmed up some. She reached back to pet Kai, as she looked out the window. The older women's faced heated up. She smiled though, she got up for a second to change her position. She sat back down on Elsa's lap, leaving he legs off to the side. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, snuggling into the younger girls chest. Elsa grinned softly and nuzzled into Iduns neck. Elsa grinned softly and nuzzled into Iduns neck.

Elsa's cheeks flushed as she looked back at Idun, leaning into her touch. She rested a hand on top of the woman's and smiled softly. "Thank you very much, this very sweet of you. I'll take the couch then." She giggled softly. The older women smiled." Your welcome love, and don't worry about it." She shook her head." No, I'll be on the couch your taking my bed. I have to get up early in the morning and I'd rather not worry about waking you up." She looked at the blonde smiling again." And I won't take no for an answer." "N-No, you need a comfortable bed to sleep in. Please Idun, it won't bother me." She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out just slightly as she looked up at the older woman, starting to rub her back again. "It's alright, love I really don't mind. I'd rather you sleep comfortably then myself." She rubbed Elsa's cheek with her thumb, smiling." Kai would even sleep with you."

Elsa shook her head, tightening her hold on Idun. "Then just sleep in the same bed. I promise I won't try anything, I'll be on the other side of the bed." Elsa blushed, hoping she wouldn't break her word. "And I really don't mind if you wake me tomorrow morning. I could get a goodbye kiss." She mumbled the last part shyly. Idun blinked a few times starring at the blonde."... Okay.. I'll stay in same bed.." She smiled warmly at her." I trust, you believe it or not." She looked away for a second blushing." I might actually wake you up for a kiss.." She looked back at her." Though it wouldn't be a good bye kiss.. It would just be a I'll see you later one.." Elsa blushed and smiled back at Idun, moving a hand up to cup Iduns cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "I'm glad you trust me.." She murmured, kissing the corner of Iduns mouth. "And that would be the best way to wake up, by your kiss."

Idun giggled." Trying to live a fairytale love? Aren't you a little to old for those?" She joked smiling again." Though I think that would give me incentive to come back home." Elsa's face flushed and she looked away briefly, feeling embarrassed. "Pfft whatever. Fairytales never come true, theyre..stupid."She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just like the way you kiss, that's all." Idun giggled again." I know you believe in fairy tales, it's ok." She kissed Elsa's cheek." I do to, I know because as far as I know mines come true." The older women smiled." Oh love, I'm not very good. Between the two of us, your the better kisser." Elsa blinked as she leaned in to kiss Idun briefly. "Well I like how you kiss." She whispered against Iduns lips. "And your fairytale is coming true, hm?" She giggled softly, pulling Idun closer.

The older women blushed as Elsa kissed her, even if it was for a brief moment." Well seeing how much you want to kiss me, I'd sure hope you like the way I kiss." She smiled." And yes, my fairytale is coming true. I don't care how old I get, I'll always believe in them." "Well what's your fairytale?" She nibbled on Iduns jaw, rubbing the woman's lower back. She blushed even more." Even if I just met you..." She cleared her throat." You are.."

Elsa's cheeks burned as she looked over Iduns face, smiling happily. "Then..I guess Fairytales do exist. You're mine too." She whispered. Idun smiled, hugging Elsa." I can tell you, no ones told me that before." She grinned." It makes me feel happy though." "No one has told me that either. I mean...You're the first person since my parents died to care for me this much. And we just met too." Elsa giggled, covering her mouth. Idun looked at the younger girl." Well then, I guess it's good I ran into you now huh?" She laughed a little." I still feel really bad about that though. But, I'm glad that I care about you this much, you deserve it." She kissed Elsa's forehead.

Elsa blushed and pulled Idun closer, nodding. "Yeah, and I'm glad I care this much about you too. Really, you're important to me." She leaned in and brushed her lips against Iduns, her eyes sliding shut. Idun's eyes widen slightly, but she closed her eyes. She placed her lips on Elsa's soft ones, holding her close. Elsa tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss, one hand sliding down to hold Iduns hip. Idun smiled into the kiss. Kai pawed at Idun's hands invading his space behind Elsa's neck, he jumped down onto the older women's lap. He took his claws out a little and kneaded at Idun's jeans, getting comfortable her laid down, curling in a tiny ball.

Elsa giggled softly and took Iduns bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it. Her cheeks flushed as she pressed her chest against Iduns. Idun's face flushed. She scooted as close to Elsa as she could without walking the bundle of fur in her lap. Elsa pulled back from the kiss just slightly, smirking. "How good of a kisser am I?" She whispered, nipping at Iduns neck. Idun smiled a little." I'd go with a great kisser." She let out a little breath as Elsa nipped at her neck. "The best?" She asked teasingly, sucking on the soft skin before biting it gently. She let out a tiny gasp." Yes, the best." Idun tightened her arms around Elsa's neck.

Elsa blushed softly. "Want me to stop?" She murmured, running her tongue along the woman's collarbone. Idun blushed, pulling away she rested her forehead on Elsa's shoulder." I'm sorry, I just don't think I can yet..." She closed her eyes. 'I just met her I can't just go off and have sex with her right away.. Even if I kind of want to.. I just can't, my parents raised me better..' Elsa blinked, frowning slightly though Idun couldn't see it. "I understand. I wasn't going to go much further. Just take your time until you're ready." Elsa bit her lip and leaked back against the couch. The older women kissed Elsa quickly." Thank you for understanding, it's not easy I know. But I appreciate it." She got up off Elsa's lap and walked to the kitchen." Stay there I have something for you in return."

Elsa tilted her head curiously, watching Idun leave. "Okay." Idun walked to the cabinet full of chocolate, opening it she looked around.' I know it's in here somewhere... Oh! There it is!' She grabbed what she was looking for, shutting the cabinet. Idun walked back into the living room with her hand behind her back. Elsa watched idun in interest, sitting up more. "What's that?" The older women smiled." Only the best kind of chocolate I own~" she sat down next to Elsa, showing what looked like a giant chocolate ball in orange foil." It's a chocolate orange.. You like those right? I have other things if you don't want it.." "I've never tried it. It's good?" Elsa looked over the chocolate, grinning. She held her hand out for it and giggled.

"Oh love you don't know what your missing." Idun smiled, she opened the foil and broke off a sliver, handing it to the blonde." I promise you'll love it." Elsa giggled and popped the chocolate into her mouth, before shuddering in delight at the wonderful taste. "Oh god that's amazing." She practically moaned, licking over her lips once she swallowed the chocolate. Idun couldn't help but laugh." That's the first time I've seen a reaction like that from chocolate." She took off a wedge for herself, popping it in her mouth she smiled in delight." Here." She split the chocolate ball in half, giving Elsa 6 pieces." Use it wisely. This kind only comes out twice a year."

Elsa whined and took the chocolate, eating another piece. "Why? That's not cool! It needs to come out more! It's amazing!" Idun shrugged popping another piece in her mouth." It's a seasonal chocolate, the company made the rules. Though if they made it all year, I'd probably be a huge whale." She laughed standing up again." It would be like. My hips are here, my hips are there." She moved as she joked around." Oh! Pardon my behind young man, I didn't mean to knock you down." She laughed again." With the final I can barely fit through the doorway~" Elsa snorted and busted out laughing, this was the most playful and child like Elsa had seen Idun be, and it was absolutely adorable. She grinned. "Oh those would be some awesome hips."

Idun kept laughing." I some how doubt I'd ever leave my house if I looked like that." Though the more she thought about it the more she laughed, she fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Elsa grinned and watched Idun, laughing even more. "Oh gosh that's the best. You're the cutest I swear." The older women calmed down after a few minutes. Idun was still laughing, but she got up off the floor." Thank you haha." She wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard." I'm usually not that funny." "Well I thought it was pretty awesome." Elsa grinned up at Idun, giggling as she watched the woman. Idun smiled." Well that's all I have for that one. I haven't acted that childish in years." She walked back over to the couch and sat back down. Kai jumped back on the couch curling back up to Idun.


End file.
